Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
To evaluate the physical fitness of a subject, a medical practitioner may observe the subject's physiological response when the subject engages in some physical activity. For instance, an evaluation may involve observing how the subject's pulse rate responds while the subject experiences a heightened level of exertion. Such observations by the medical practitioner typically occur in a controlled clinical setting.